


Jajko Sherlocka

by Nichiko



Series: Uniwersytet na wesoło [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Drogie dzieci, zjedzcie jajko i pomedytujcie nad nim, a potem to opiszcie" – tak mniej więcej brzmiało polecenie mojej babki od ćwiczeń z twórczego pisania. Oczywiście, nie mogłam tego zrobić normalnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jajko Sherlocka

– Woda bulgoce. Lekko porowata powierzchnia w dłoni. Wrząca mieszanina soli kuchennej i wody połyka potencjalne, ukryte życie. Czekanie. Nie widać tego, ale pod powierzchnią zaczyna ścinać się białko. To pierwszy sygnał zagrożenia, ale jeszcze nie śmiertelny. Wciąż jest szansa, lecz piekielna temperatura nie przestaje działać. Gorąco przemienia kolejne komórki, a proces egzoenergetyczny niszczy cały potencjał. To moment, w którym narodziny spotykają śmierć. Nie ma nic piękniejszego i okrutniejszego za razem. Wszystko co było możliwe, wiele dróg, jakie mogły czekać to stworzenie, wszystkie możliwe wybory dokonały się w tej jednej, ścinającej białko we krwi chwili. Solanka wciąż bulgoce. Przeszywający dźwięk alarmu oznaczającego, że zabójstwo się dokonało. Nie ma już odwrotu. Wydobywanie zwłok z wody. Zimna woda, by łatwiej było oddzielić wnętrze od tej ochronnej warstwy. Skórowanie. Nóż, który zatapia się w miękkim białku. Plastry na ciemnym chlebie. Pełnoziarnistym. Na jasnym, niebieskim talerzu zostaną zaniesione do stołu, by zaraz zostać pożarte. Lekko oślizgły smak, ślizgający się na języku by zaraz przejść w odmęty...  
– Sherlock, odpierdol się od mojego śniadania!


End file.
